Romeo and Juliet But then real
by LoveLifeAndCookies
Summary: So what will happen when there is a play about Romeo and Julliet. And weird things will start to happen in the lives of Kim and Jack.. Romeo and Juliet just became real.. *kick story*
1. The story begins

**So I decided to write a new kick story :D it has been a long time since I did that soo on to the story :)  
**

* * *

**Summary:  
So what will happen when there is a play about Romeo and Julliet. And weird things will start to happen in the lives of Kim and Jack..  
Romeo and Juliet just became real..  
**

* * *

**Okay I don't own kickin'it or the characters. :(  
**

* * *

**J**ack's **P**OV:

So me and Kim are at school in our last class: drama. I really like drama but I just don't like the stupid plays we have to watch, and especially the one that we have to watch now.  
The play is from Shakespeare and is called Romeo and Juliet. A beautiful love story about two young people that are forbidden to be inlove with each other. Just thinking about it makes me wanna puke.  
"Jack isn't this play amazing" Kim whispered to me while she was shaking me "I love Romeo and Juliet. I always wanted to be Juliet when I was little, and I always wished I had someone like Romeo". I just smiled at Kim "One day your Romeo will come you just have to wait" I said still smiling. "I know... I just wished that he was a little bit faster" She said smiling sadly at the ground.  
I just smiled at her and looked back at the boring play infront of us.  
  
Time Skip

''Ugh finally'' I said to myself when I stood up from the seat. The play was over and to tell the truth the play was better than I expected.  
The love story was pretty good and at some point even touching. I looked at Kim who had tears in her eyes, seems like I wasn't the only one who thought it was touching. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "Come on Kim, lets go eat something at Falafel Phil's"  
She stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled "that was just beautiful" she said while she took my hand as we walked to Falafel Phil's.

**K**im's **P**ov:

Me and Jack are at Falafel Phil's right now and we are just talking about the play we watched earlier today. "But I just don't get it why the two families had a fight" Jack said with his mouth full , I smiled "Fights can have no reason at all.. I mean maybe they were close friends before an-.." I was interrupted by my phone , it was my mom so I answerd the phone.  
"Hello mom what is wrong?" "Hey Kim where are you?" "I am at Falafel Phil's with Jack why?" "With Jack? Jack Brewer?! Come home right now!" "Why did something happen? Can Jack come with me?" "No nothing happend just come home. And NO of course you can't bring a Brewer do you want your dad to go crazy?! Come home now Kim!" and with those words said my mom hung up the phone , what was that about?  
"Whats wrong Kim?" Jack said looking at me weirdly. "I don't know Mom told me to come home right now.." I said confused "What? maybe something happend come on lets go!" Jack said jumping from his seat. "No Jack... mom said you can't come with me..." I said still confused about the fact that dad will get mad about the fact that Jack would come with me. And why did my mom used the word Brewer? normally she would love when one of the Brewers would come over?  
"Uumh okay? I guess.. I will see you tomorrow than" Jack said smiling. "Of course! uumh want to do something fun?" I asked. "Wanna see a movie or something?" he said with that silly laugh. "yeah. I have to go now.. we can talk tomorrow at the dojo about that movie" I said turning away. "Yeah see you tomorrow Kimmy" He said still smiling.

Time Skip

"Hey mom I am home why did I have to come so fast? I was just having fun with Jack'' I pouted "Kim I will tell you this once and never again. I don't want you to come near the Brewers ever again and especially by that boy Jack." she said looking pissed. "But mom why!? I thought you and dad liked the Brewers?" I asked really confused right now. "Kim no buts! Just stay away from the Brewers!"  
So after those words were said I did as my parents asked... I stayed away from the Brewers.

* * *

**Sooo What do you guys think :) I know I know ... It is short but I will make a new story line so the next will follow shortly after this I promise :) ( If you guys like the story ;) other wise I will cancel it XD) So let me know what you think :)  
**  
~LoveLifeAndCookies


	2. The party

**Soo I got bored and I wrote the next chapter :D I really love the reviews on the story :D keep reviewing and on to the story :)  
**

* * *

**Summary:**  
**So what will happen when there is a play about Romeo and Julliet. And weird things will start to happen in the lives of Kim and Jack..**  
**Romeo and Juliet just became real..**

* * *

**Okay I don't own kickin'it or the characters. :(**

* * *

**The last time on Romeo and Juliet.. But then real:**

**"Hey mom I am home why did I have to come so fast? I was just having fun with Jack'' I pouted "Kim I will tell you this once and never again. I don't want you to come near the Brewers ever again and especially by that boy Jack." she said looking pissed. "But mom why!? I thought you and dad liked the Brewers?" I asked really confused right now. "Kim no buts! Just stay away from the Brewers!"**  
**So after those words were said I did as my parents asked... I stayed away from the Brewers.**

* * *

**J**ack's **P**ov:

That was weird.. really weird why would Kim's parents don't want to see me? I mean my parents and the Crawford's were always really close..  
I just kept walking home just thinking of the play earlier and what Kim said..

"But I just don't get it why the two families had a fight" I said with my mouth full , Kim smiled "Fights can have no reason at all.. I mean maybe they were close friends before.."

Maybe our parents got in a fight? It would be weird tough.. but maybe.  
"Dad! Mom! I am home!" I shouted while I walked to the kitchen. "Hii were you?" my mom said while giving me a kiss on my head. "I was at Falafel Phil's with Kim we went to this play called Romeo and Juliet it was pretty cool" I said smiling. "Ow that seems like fun but you were with who? I think I misunderstood you" She said confused "I was with Kim. Kim Crawford?" I said walking to the fridge searching for food.  
"Jack I will say this once and you have to listen carefully. Stay away from that Crawford girl and that family. Don't try to make contact with her just don't. Do you understand?" she said sternly. "But mom Kim is my best fri-.." "I don't care if she is your best friend even if she was the queen. I don't want you a foot near that Crawford family! we are done talking about this." she screamed. I hated when mom screamed at me... so I just nodded "okay mom"  
After I made that promise I kept it.. I stayed away from the Crawford family.

**Time Skip (3 years)**

**K**im's **P**ov:

So 3 years have past.. I haven't seen or spoke to Jack ever since the play. I quit the dojo and I have just returned to Seaford. You see my mom and dad thought it would be better if we left the town.. away from the Brewers.  
I still never knew the reason for the fight between our families.. But I just excepted the fact that it was this way.  
Jack also never tried to make contact with me..Maybe his parents told him to do the same thing...  
So now that we returned back to Seaford my parents decided to give a welcome back Party. But my parents had a few rules.  
1\. You have to dress in a costume (the theme is Medieval) 2. I have to dance with someone of my parents choice 3. Everybody is invited BUT: No Brewers.  
I sighted at the rules.. I like the costume part but I don't like the rest. I don't want to dance with someone of my parents choice. I am 16 now I can choose on my own with who I want to dance and with who I don't. But yeah rules are rules..The guests are comming in a few hours , better get dressed. (**AN:link of Kim's clothes will be on my profile**)

**J**ack's **P**ov:

"Yo Jack, you will never guess what I have heard yo!" Jerry shouted out of the blue. "Dude I am still in the same place as I was two seconds ago you don't have to scream" I said calmly "I know yo but this is just so exciting!"he said almost jumping up and down. I nodded at him to give him a sign to go on.  
"So the Crawfords returned last week. And it looks like they are having a big party today! And to make it even better for you everyone is invited including L-.." "LAURA!" I screamed happily "Yes Yo Laura will be comming to the party too". "Dude this is amazing this could be my chance!" I said super happy.  
You see Laura is a girl that I have loved for a really long time now. But I never really got the chance to tell her and this party could be the perfect opportunity for me. "Dude this is just perfect" I said slowly calming down. "But there is one little problem yo..'' Jerry said a bit down. "and that may be?" I asked. "Everyone is invited.. except the Brewer family.." he said looking away "BUT I already found a solution for that problem". "Come on tell me dude I will do everything to see Laura!" I said shaking him.  
"So the party theme is medieval and you have to come in a costume. So I have this knight costume at home... so you could where it hide your face yo!" Jerry said. "Dude you are a genius!" I said giving him a bro hug. "I know yo!" he said proudly.  
"So what are we waiting for! Lets get ready for the party man!" I said dragging him with me to his house.  
Hn. So the Crawfords are back in town..So that means Kim is back. Maybe I will see her at the party, or maybe we changed...

**K**im's **P**ov:

I sighed deeply and looked up at the night sky as a breeze of cold wind blew in my face. I looked up at the stars hoping that somewhere on the other side someone was doing the same.. That one day my Romeo would come and safe me.  
I walked inside and closed the balcony doors behind me. Downstairs the party is already starting and all the guests are arrived. Secretly I hope that my Romeo would come with them but just like every other day I knew he wouldn't. I walked down the huge stairs of our house and saw all the guests looking at me. "There are you my dear" my mom said walking too me "We have found the perfect boy for you to dance with" she said while she took my hand and guided me to a boy. "Hello princess you look lovely tonight" the boy said while bowing and kissing my hand. I blush lightly at the move but my heart still can't feel a Romeo.  
"Can I have this dance?" He asked me. I only nodded as he guided me to the middle of the dance floor. We started to dance as all the eyes looked at us.

**J**ack's **P**ov:

I walked inside the huge maison of the Crawfords and looked at all the people. "Dude it looks like the whole town is here we could never find Laura here yo!" Jerry said stressed. "I have an idea I go this way and you go that way" I said pointing to different sides of the house. "Kay yo I will call you when I see her" he said while we both walked to a different direction.  
I pushed myself through the crowd and searched for Laura. I got frustrated by all the people that wouldn't get out of my way , until I saw what they were looking at. There was a boy and a girl dancing on the middle of the dance floor. It was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and she looked like an angel. Just perfect.  
"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"

* * *

**So that was this chapter :) Haha sorry I just couldn't help to put a part of the text of Shakespeare :D I hope it was not that bad xD Once again it is still not long but I think it is long enough XD. So thanks for reading guys and please review :D **

~LoveLifeAndCookies


	3. The meeting

**So hey guys :) I am back with a new chapter :D it is short I know but I am really busy with school and that kind of stuff ugh -.-'' But I am done with the boring talk that nobody reads xD 'Cause I know that a lot of people would just skip this blablabla part and just move automaticly to the story XD But yeah on to the story :)  
**

* * *

****Summary:**  
**So what will happen when there is a play about Romeo and Julliet. And weird things will start to happen in the lives of Kim and Jack..**  
**Romeo and Juliet just became real..****

* * *

**Okay I don't own kickin'it or the characters. :( And I also don't own Romeo and Juliet or the text that are written by Shakespeare :(  
**

* * *

****The last time on Romeo and Juliet.. But then real:****

I pushed myself through the crowd and searched for Laura. I got frustrated by all the people that wouldn't get out of my way , until I saw what they were looking at. There was a boy and a girl dancing on the middle of the dance floor. It was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and she looked like an angel. Just perfect.  
**"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"**

* * *

**J**ack's **P**ov:

"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" I asked a man who was standing next to me "I know not, sir" he said as we watch the two people dance. I want to know who this blonde beauty is. The music stopped as the two people released each other , the boy bowed as they both went there separate ways.  
I walked towards the bathroom and saw that she did the same. As I walked inside there was this big aquarium that splits the man bathroom from the girl's room. I looked just amazing. I stared at it for a while as I followed the fish that were inside the aquarium.  
I went to the sink as I saw two eyes looking at me. I walked over to the glass wall as I followed every move that she made , we smiled at each other and I got lost in her big brown eyes. I recognize those eyes from something.. But she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She smiled at me as she walked outside the bathroom. I ran out of the bathroom only to see that she was nowhere to be found. Who was this beauty? And how come that she looks so familiar to me?

**K**im's **P**ov:

The music stopped and the boy let go of me. He bows as I smile back at him. My mother and Father walked towards me "Aawh they look so cute together. I know it for sure honey he is the one" My mom said to my father "don't you like him dear?" I only nodded to her and smiled but I knew for sure he wasn't my Romeo.  
I walked towards the bathroom just to think and wash my face or so. As I was inside I saw a boy on the other side of the aquarium. I looked at him for a few seconds until he saw me. He walked over to the aquarium as he copy every move that I make. I stare in to his brown eyes, they were sweet and I recognize them but I just can't remember.. I got this warm feeling inside as I smile at him. Could this really be ? Could he be my Romeo. I thought about it as I hear my mother shouting outside. I sighted as I smiled one last time to the boy and I walked outside. "I am coming mom!"I shouted back.  
Who was this boy? And how come that he looks so familiar to me? I thought about it as I walked towards my mom "Kimmy my dear. So don't you want to talk to Evan? So you two can get to know each other" My mom said while pointing to the boy I danced earlier with. 'So that is his name Evan' I noted to myself.  
I walked towards Evan and leaned against a pillar. He started to tell me random things about him as he tried to show off his dance moves. I laughed at the fact that he looked like an emu jumping up and down.  
I just watched to the hilarious act in front of me when someone grabbed my hand out of the blue.  
''If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" He said still holding my hand as I blushed at the words that he just said to me.  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'' I replied to the boy as I keep on watching to the dancing emu infront of me.  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he said hiding behind the pillar.  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.''  
''Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.''  
''Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.''  
''You kiss by the book." I told him while he got closer to me.  
''What are you doing my dear? Your mother is looking for you. It is time for bed" my nurse said pulling my arm. "Who may your mother be" the boy said "Her mother is the host of this party and if you will excuse us her mother wants to speak to her daughter" my nurse said to the boy. "You are one of the Crawfords?" the boy said shocked. "Yes I am. I am Kim Crawford" I said to the boy "O no this is bad.. uumh I.. please don't tell your parents I was here" the boy said "O no please don't tell me you are one of the Brewer Family" I said hoping that he wasn't "Yes.. yes I am. I am Jack Brewer" and with those words said he ran off.  
I sighted deeply as my Romeo just ran away. I followed my nurse as she brought me to my room. My mom and nurse kissed me goodnight as they left the room. "May the world give you an other day" my mom said as she closed the door behind her.  
I walked towards the balcony and looked up at the stars. Why can't I find my Romeo.. I found him kinda. But he just ran why did he have to be one of the Brewer family and to make it even worse why does it have to be Jack.. I sighted deeply. Even though I don't want to. I know that Jack is my Romeo..  
"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, why do you have to me.. Jack."

* * *

**So hey :D thank you for reading this chapter guys :) it really means a lot to me. Sorry that it is a crappy chapter :( I will try to make it longer next time. And sorry for the Shakespeare text I really love it XD tell me in the reviews what you guys think of the Shakespeare text do you want me to keep it in the story? or should I skip the Shakespeare text? Tell me what you think and please review :)**

~LoveLifeAndCookies


	4. Friends?

**So hey guys :) I know I know it has been a pretty long time that I updated xd But I have the next part XD  
I could just talk here but almost everyone skips this part XD So this text is mostely useless.. So lets skip the blablabla part then xD  
I hope you enjoy :) Sooo on to the story**

* * *

******Summary:**  
**So what will happen when there is a play about Romeo and Julliet. And weird things will start to happen in the lives of Kim and Jack..**  
**Romeo and Juliet just became real..******

* * *

**Okay I don't own kickin'it or the characters. :( And I also don't own Romeo and Juliet or the text that is written by Shakespeare. :( Ow and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean I want to though... I love Jack Sparrow XD who else does?**

* * *

****The last time on Romeo and Juliet.. But then real:****

I sighted deeply as my Romeo just ran away. I followed my nurse as she brought me to my room. My mom and nurse kissed me goodnight as they left the room. "May the world give you an other day" my mom said as she closed the door behind her.  
I walked towards the balcony and looked up at the stars. Why can't I find my Romeo.. I found him kinda. But he just ran why did he have to be one of the Brewer family and to make it even worse why does it have to be Jack.. I sighted deeply. Even though I don't want to. I know that Jack is my Romeo..  
**"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, why do you have to be.. Jack.**"****

* * *

**J**ack's **P**ov:

I sighted deeply as I walked in the garden of the Crawfords.  
I could have fall in love with everyone! But out all 7 Billion people on earth I had to choose my enemy.. But who am I kidding? Kim isn't my enemy.. she could never be my enemy even though our parents and family hate each other , that doesn't mean I have to hate too.. Do I?  
I walked further through the garden. Man this house is big I looked at the huge swimming pool in the middle. I sighted again and looked up at the sky as my eyes fell on a balcony with my only love on it. Wow cut the crap Jack you think and speak like you are in one of those crappy love storys. **(AN: wow I just offended my own story XD) **I walked over to the balcony but I stayed out of sight. So I could listen to her voice."Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, why do you have to be.. Jack." I smiled at this and I rememberd how Kim told me that she wanted a love story like Romeo and Juliet and how she wanted to have her own Romeo. Your wish came out Kim... You got your own love story.  
Kim kept on talking to the sky when my phone rang shit...  
"Jerry this isn't the right time to call what is the problem?!" I wisper yelled in the hope that Kim wouldn't here me "Yo Jack so I found Laura.. But there is some bad news you see she is uumh dancing with another boy I hope you are not mad or something" he said really fast "JERRY!" I yelled at him "I know I know you are mad but this is just a fase.. You will get over her yo and if you want I know some other girls for y-.." "Bye Jerry" I said as I hang up the phone.I looked back up and saw that Kim was gone damnit Jerry!  
"You are looking for someone Jack" a voice said behind me. "Uh maybe and who are y-.. Kim!" I said jumping a bit when I turned around. "Please don't send the guards, I was about to leave" I said trying to walk away. "Haha calm down Jack I am not gonna send the guards after you" she said giggling."Few so you don't mind that I am here.. talking.. to you." I asked really slowly "Nah it feels good to talk to you again" she said smiling "I missed you" I smiled at her.  
We talked about all the things that happend in those 3 years. "You are still the same old kimmy haha" I laughed at all the things she told me, when she suddenly hit me. "OUCH!? what was that for" "For calling me Kimmy" She said while she puffed her cheeks " Haha I told you, you're still the same old kimmy" I said in a baby voice. "Now Jack don't be a meanie" she said pushing me into the swimming pool behind me "O know you didn't" I said pulling her with me as we both fell in the pool.  
"JACK!" she screamed "Thats my name luv, and the water is amazing so don't be a little baby. Pass me my botlle of rum." I said swimming around a bit "Ha ha do you think you are cool now 'cause you are swimming in water and trying to act like Jack Sparrow" "Captain! it is Captain Jack Sparrow. And yes I feel and a cool now savvy?"  
When I said that Kim swam towards me and pushed me underwater. I came up and gasped for air "Pfff who is the meanie now" I said in a childish mocking tone.  
"uumh so what do we do next" I said as the silence fell."First we have to come out of this pool" she said giggling "Yup that will be a great idea". I climbed out of the pool and took her hand to pull her up. She really looked amazing with those beautiful eyes that shimmered in the moonlight. I wonder why I never really looked at those before?.

**K**im's **P**ov:

"uumh so what do we do next" he said as the silence fell "First we have to come out of this pool" I said giggling "Yup that will be a great idea". Jack climbed out of the pull and pulled me out. He looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I just got lost in them. Why didn't I saw those before?. Jack started to lean in and I did the same. Omg I can't believe this is going to happen I am going to kiss my best friend that I just met.. okay that sounded really weird. Okay focus Kim.. o god he is really close now. I have to stop this isn't good. I mean he is a pirate. Okay serious Kim? ugh. "Jack" I said softly "yes" he said just loud enough to hear "what are we doing" "I have no idea" We pulled apart just before we kissed and I felt... dissapointed?I sighted as I stepped further away from Jack "Umh so it is better if I return to my room.. 'cause if my nurse is going to check and I am not there she is going to be worried" I said awkwardly while walking backwards. "Yeah.. I guess that will be better.." he said really awkward right now.  
"So I guess we see each other on school?" He asked "I guess so if my friends don't bother..." I said a bit said. You see I am part of the populair people while Jack is more one of the... uumh how do you say that. You could see it like he is a pirate and I am from the Royals. ''I mean if we are at home our parents and families forbid us to speak to each other and if we are at school we won't be allowed by our friends. I mean you are like a pirate and I-.. okay that sounded plain weird. It sounded better in my head" I said blushing a bit. He smiled at this "So to come to a point the rules are made we are forbbiden to see each other" I said sadly  
"We will find a way Kim. If it's not today it will be another. And those are guideliness not rules remember" He said giving a wink, He turned away and gave a salut. "Jack wait" I said while walking over to him "Here take this. It will make you remember me and the day that we made this promis" I said giving him my necklace. "I will Kim, I will" and with that he walked off.  
"If it is not today it will be another"

**J**ack's **P**ov:

"We will find a way Kim. If it's not today it will be another. And those are guideliness not rules remember" I said giving her a wink. I turned away from her and gave a salut. "Jack wait" she said while walking over to me "Here take this. It will make you remember me and the day that we made this promis" She said giving me something. "I will Kim, I will" and with that I walked off.  
I looked at the necklace that was in the palm of my hand. I looked up at the sky and smiled "If it is not today it will be another"

* * *

** Wow XD chapter is done! So Yeah I wrote this after I saw all the parts of Pirates of the Caribbean (again) I really love Pirates of the Caribbean.. I think you already noticed that XD so just like I said before done with the chatter I hope you enjoyed and please review :) Thanksssss**

LoveLifeAndCookies


	5. It is different

**Haii guys! :) I know I know it has been a reallyyyyy long time that I updated xd But I have the next part XD  
I was really busy.. with life and stuff.. but yeahh I will try to update more.**

* * *

**Summary:  
So what will happen when there is a play about Romeo and Julliet. And weird things will start to happen in the lives of Kim and Jack..  
Romeo and Juliet just became real..**

* * *

**Okay I don't own kickin'it or the characters. :( And I also don't own Romeo and Juliet or the text that is written by Shakespeare. :( **

* * *

**The last time on Romeo and Juliet.. But then real:**

"We will find a way Kim. If it's not today it will be another. And those are guideliness not rules remember" I said giving her a wink. I turned away from her and gave a salut. "Jack wait" she said while walking over to me "Here take this. It will make you remember me and the day that we made this promis" She said giving me something. "I will Kim, I will" and with that I walked off.  
I looked at the necklace that was in the palm of my hand. I looked up at the sky and smiled **"If it is not today it will be another"**

* * *

**K**im's **P**ov:

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I listened to the voice that was screaming my name.  
"Kim! Dear wake up you have to go to school'' My nurse said while walking inside my room ''Wake up hunny''  
''Yeah..'' I said smiling at her "I will get dressed and go to school" after I said that I stood up and walked over to her. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and left the room "Do I have to give you a ride?" She asked from the otherside of the door "No thank you'' I said while walking over to the dresser. 'Here we go' **(AN: Link of kim's clothes will be on my profile) **

**J**ack's **P**ov:

"JACK! Wake up! You are late for school!''  
My eyes shot open. I looked at my phone 'Shit!' I yelled to myself. I jumped out of my bed and quickly made myself ready for school.  
'I'm late, I'm late' I rushed down the stairs , grabbed an apple, my backpack , my skateboard and rushed towards the front door "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!''  
I skated towards school as fast as possible. Unaware of the people around me , I crashed into someone.  
''O god I am so sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't notice you! I am such a dork is everything alright?'' I said while helping the person up and grabbing my skateboard.  
"Haha yeah it is okay I wasn't watching where I was going eit-..Jack!?'' ''ow.. Hey Kimmy'' I said a bit awkward while scratching the back of my head. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then we both began to laugh uncontrollably. After we calmed a bit down she started to speak.  
''Hey I think we have to go to school otherwise we both will be late'' she giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. I nodded at her and we started to walk towards school.  
Eyes followed us as we walked together. We heard some people whisper 'Is that a Brewer and a Crawford.. together?!' or 'Eewh! Why are those two walking with each other' and the worst thing we've heard was 'Haha it is funny that they walk and talk with each other. I think the girl is only talking with him for sex or the boy just wants her money.' We started to feel uncomfortable but we just tried to shake it off.. or I did Kim on the other hand started to tear a bit up. "Don't believe them Kimmy they don't know us'' I said trying to comfort her a bit. She nodded and whiped the forming tears away.  
After a lot of mean comments of people we finally reached school..

''So yeah.. we're here..'' She said quietly.. you could really hear that the comments had hurt her.  
"Yup.. so I guess we see each other later..we could watch a movie at my plac-.. O wait.. uumh we could chill at our old spot'' I said thinking of the old lake where we used to sit almost everyday.  
''Yeahh we could I guess'' She said smiling. ''But I have to go now my friends are probably looking for me'' She sighted ''You want to come with me?'' she asked  
'' I want to, but I think it is not a good idea. I mean what would your royal friends think when one of the pirates is comming with you'' I said using her comment from yesterday night. "Ha ha Jack I swear it sounded cool in my head" She said while she stuck her tongue out at me. "Okay okay" I said while I raised my hands in surrender. "But just to make a point I don't want your friends to hate you because of me'' I said smiling sadly  
"If that is what you want.. thanks Jack'' She said kissing my cheek lightly and blushed. "Bye see you at the lake at 5" she waved and walked inside.  
I smiled and sighted 'I hope we can work this out together kimmy' I stared at the floor for a few seconds and than walked inside too.

I spotted Jerry at my locker and walked towards him. "Hey man" I said opening my locker.  
''Yo man, why did you hang up on me yesterday night? Are you okay yo? I mean Laura is just another girl you will get over her'' He said doing his best to 'cheer me up' "Haha nahh I already forgot about Laura man'' I said confirming that I was okay.  
''That is good to hear yo. So which girl is next? Oooh is it Kelsey?'' "No?'' ''oh uumh is it..Is it Grace!? 'Cause I have to hate you yo if it is Grace" He said jumping up and down like a little kid. "No man it is not Grace. It is just a girl I know I can't have. People can't except our feelings.. they don't want us together.. so I guess it's not meant to be" I said a bit sad.  
"Nahh yo believe me. Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!'' He said out of the blue "Wow man what did you just say'' I said shocked from his words. I mean where did he learn those. "I think it means that it's sad, Love looks like a nice thing, but it's actually very rough when you experience it.'' He said super smart "Where did you learn that man" I said still shocked "I have no idea.. was it bad?'' he said being the old confused Jerry again. "Haha dude you are right.. But we have to go to class we are already late man" I said taking the books out of my locker and slaming it shut.

**K**im's **P**ov:

I walked towards my locker and opened it again after 3 years. I looked inside and everything was still the same as I left it.. there was even a picture of me and Jack.. together smiling. I couldn't help but smile. I miss that old time..The time where we could just hang out and have fun without other people looking at us. Or the time where we could hang at each others houses and have sleepovers..  
I just don't get it why do people make such a big deal about me and Jack hanging out. I know our parents don't like each other. But that doesn't mean that Jack and I need to hate each other..I mean I'm 16 and I can choose with who I want to hang out and with who I don't want to. And other people need to mind there own buisness and not looking at other people there lives. We are not a soap serie that you can follow.

I was thinking of a milion things when I heard a voice scream my name ''OMG! KIM!''  
I turned around and saw my best friend standing there. You see, after my parents forbid it to hang out with Jack I started to make other friends.I quit the dojo and I became one of the populairs..But shortly after that I left Seaford.

''Grace!" I screamed while she hugged me. "I've missed you!'' I said hugging her back.  
"Look at you you aren't that girl from 13 anymore'' she said looking at me."No and you aren't either. I mean you are so pretty'' I said smiling at her  
''I have missed you so much. I saw you yesterday night on your party. You looked amazing" She said still smiling at me.  
'' I am so happy to see you again Gracie! I've missed you so much in those 3 years! Things weren't the same without you.. You look so different..You have to tell everything that has happend in those years that I was gone'' I said. I closed my locker and we walked towards or classes.

**Time skip (Lunch Break)**

Finally lunch break!  
I walked to my locker and got my lunch out. "Hey Kim are you comming?" I turned around and saw Grace. "Yeah I am comming give me a few minutes" I replied as she nodded and walked outside. I looked inside my locker and smiled at the picture in it. I closed it again and walked after Grace.  
I threw my apple up in the air and tried to catch it again but I couldn't and it fell. Or I thought it fell because when I looked at the ground it was catched by a.. foot? I looked up and saw Jack standing there laughing at me. I giggled and took the apple out of his hands "Thank you''. ''Haha you are a bad catcher'' he said pushing me friendly. ''Ha ha I may be but I will and kick your butt'' I said while I stuck my tongue out at him. "Really funny Kimmy. But I gotta go Jerry is waiting for me'' He said. I fellt a bit sad that he had to go.. normally we used to eat lunch together and have fun.. Yeahh I miss the old time.

* * *

**Hey :) so what did you think? please let me know in the reviews :) I know I am a bit off the original story line of romeo and juliet but this is a differens story so..  
****I am also so so so sorry for not updating in so long.. a lot af things have happened and yeah I didn't have time to upload the part..  
****I hope it isn't that bad :( I tried my best..**

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**

****


End file.
